This invention is directed in general to developer stations for reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to an improved electrostatographic reproduction apparatus developer station in which easy access to the interior of the station is provided, without completely removing the station from the apparatus, and while the drive elements of the developer station remain coupled.
In electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, it is general practice to apply a uniform electrostatic charge to a dielectric member and modify such charge to form a charge pattern corresponding in image-wise fashion to information to be reproduced. The charge pattern is then developed by applying pigmented marking particles to the dielectric member. The particles, which are charged to a polarity opposite to that of the charge pattern on the dielectric member, adhere to the pattern to form a developed image on the dielectric member. The developed image is then fixed to the dielectric member, or transferred to a final receiver member and fixed thereto by heat and/or pressure for example.
One common type of electrostatographic reproduction apparatus developer station in use today is the magnetic brush developer station. Such station includes a housing providing a reservoir for a supply of developer material. The developer material may be, for example, two component material comprising magnetic carrier particles and relatively smaller pigmented marking particles. A mechanism, such as a paddle wheel, auger or ribbon blender, is located in the reservoir and serves to stir the carrier particles and marking particle to triboelectrically charge the particles so that the marking particles adhere to the surface of the carrier particles. A transport mechanism brings the developer material into the field of a plurality of magnets which, in turn, apply the marking particles to the charge pattern on the dielectric member. While developer stations of the magnetic brush type have found wide acceptance, any problem with such a station in the field requires that the drive for the developer station elements be decoupled and the entire station be completely removed and returned to a remote location for repair. When the developer station is replaced in the reproduction apparatus, the drive for the various station elements must be carefully aligned and recoupled.